


Too Big

by UnholyPlumpPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound Headcanons (Apex Legends), Bloodhound has a vulva (Apex legends), Canon Nonbinary Character, Cunnilingus, Knotting Dildos, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Reader has a vulva but is gender neutral, Strap-Ons, Tongue Piercings, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Bloodhound, body mods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyPlumpPrincess/pseuds/UnholyPlumpPrincess
Summary: For an anon for my current event on my tumblr! The idea was: Werewolf Bloodhound and reader where Bloodhound is too big to fit inside reader so they fuck their tiddies instead.OrIn which Bloodhound loves to make a mess of you on full moons, but this time they pack something that's a little too big and you make a mess of them instead on accident.
Relationships: Bloodhound (Apex Legends)/Reader
Kudos: 49





	Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> You can find more info about this event or check out my blog for more stuff on tumblr @Sinningplumpprincess, please have your age in bio before interacting + Following!

Bloodhound had to be one of the most beautiful people you’d ever come to meet.

Their heart was golden, their smile matching as such, their mischief was playful, and their crimson curls streaked with gray at the front always framed them beautifully. Even their scars on their face from another beast were beautiful, the lightning-like scars of their coolant injury as a child being pathways for your lips to trace on  nights their body felt far too cold.

When you were in the friend stage, you had taken their affinity for the full moons as part of their religion. And though you were correct, it turned out there had been something a little...more to that than you had thought.

Well, Bloodhound was one of the most beautiful people you’d ever come to meet.

And one of the most beautiful wolves you’d ever seen.

Lycanthrope, they had explained to you. It ran in their family. And in a world where aliens who walked on two legs, talking robots, and alien beasts existed, why not a werewolf as well? It explained a lot, after all. How their hearing and sense of smell was absolutely impeccable down to the way they seemed to be able to smell when you were aroused. At first you’d been embarrassed about that last one, but now whenever they’d frame their petite body against yours and trap you against a wall and growl about how delicious you smelled?

Well. You couldn’t complain.

Bloodhound was so beautiful, you’d thought. Either when they were stripped naked and you could cup their breasts and trail your hands down their smooth flesh, or when they were the size of a horse with too many snarling teeth and beautiful, crimson and grayed fur.

Even now they were beautiful above you.

Your heart is still pounding from the chase they’d given you. They’d always liked it when you ran, squealing as they nipped at your heels and herded you where they wanted you to be for the full moon. It was a night for them to let loose, and a night where you were made to be a sacrificial show for their gods.

You’re lying flat on soft grass in a clearing now, your clothes ripped to shreds by their claws. They have their head slightly tipped so their unblinded eye can watch you squirm under them, their wet nose sniffling at your face playfully until you’re laughing and pushing at them. Your fingers sink into the soft curly fur of their neck, gently pushing their large head away from their wet sniffing.

“C’mon, sit down, be a good dog.” You laugh out at them, watching them obediently sit with their tail thumping on the ground excitedly. You roll your eyes at them, taking the red rope from the bag you’d been carrying and scooting over on your knees. They help you by lifting their paws up, scooting where you need them to be so you can tie the rope over their hips. Fastening it into a makeshift harness built big enough for their beastly body.

You reach into the bag they’d packed, finding lube you set aside for yourself before you grab the toy. Your eyes widen at the sight of it, having to use two hands to hold it as your head whips to look up at them.

Bloodhound peers back at you, and even if their muzzle can’t make the smug expression you know they hold, their thumping tail gives away their glee.

“Bloodhound this is NOT going to fit in my body.”

“ _ We can try. Are you not always greedy for my cock, beloved? _ ”

Their echoed reply in your head makes your cheeks flush. You stick out your tongue playfully, a bad move when you get a firm lick over your face in turn that makes you squeak.

Regardless, you hitch the base of it into the harness. It had to be as long as your forearm, the knot the size of a fist and a half. There was no way it was going into your body.

Still, you lie back, letting their cold nose bump your clit as they excitedly shift down onto their belly. Their massive paws rest on your thighs, lightly clawing as their huge tongue slides across your cunt. 

And even when you’ve cum once, and had four of your fingers lubed up and shoved inside of you to make room for them, only the tapered tip fits in you and already feels too big. You lie on your back, your legs hitched up around their fluffy body as they try to hump at you. Their soft whines are funny considering the situation, but you must have positioned the toy just right because you can hear their head above yours, split pierced tongue lolled out and panting.

Their hips still hump, but only serve to make you whimper when your body refuses to stretch. But, if they can feel pleasure, why not put a show on?

“Baby- baby,  c’mere , here let’s try something new?” You gently push at their shoulders, and they follow, shuffling back and watching you gently pull their hips up until they’re practically straddling your torso. A little  awkward to have their fluffy belly in your face and smell their musk, but worth it when they turn their head around their shoulder to watch you.

You press your breasts together with your hands to frame the wet strap on. Hearing them growl above you as their hips start to move again with that familiar wet, panting sound. It must be hitting their clit just right, a feat that you’re kind of proud of.

Bloodhound’s soft growls are getting louder, especially when you part your lips when the tip keeps bumping them. Idly sucking on the tapered tip that had been inside you, making a show of licking it and whining at the familiar heat of arousal pressing at your sex. You gently let your fingers pinch at your nipples, rolling them as Bloodhound’s hips start fucking earnestly forward.

When they cum, it’s with the frantic motions of their hips and their head thrown back in a howl. Due to it being a strap on, nothing comes out of it, but you do feel the light wetness trickling down near your belly where their own cunt hovers above you.

Carefully, they step back over you when they’re done. Coming face to face with you with this grumpy expression crossing their features and their forehead pressing to yours affectionately.

“Told you it was too big.” You playfully mention, patting their head gently to scritch behind their ear that still had its various gold piercings.

They huff through their nose, their voice echoing through your mind coyly. “ _Do you take me for a quitter, my love? We have all night to try_.”

Fuck.


End file.
